Zenku
Emerging from the darkness is a hulking humanoid figure about seven feet tall. Its arms and legs are powerfully muscled, ending in scaled, bird-like talons. The thing’s head is like that of an oversized raven, and its eyes glint with malice and intelligence. A coat of oily black feathers covers the creature from head to toe. Dire corbies are powerful and degenerate offshoots of the avian humanoid race known as kenku (Monster Manual 3, pg 86). Native to the deepest and darkest reaches of the Underdark, they only see the surface on brutal raids. They are social creatures that gather in large and destructive flocks, united by their violent religion. They are scavengers and hunters, feeding on carrion, fungus and the flesh of their victims. Dire corbies are universally hated by the other intelligent races of the Underdark, and dire corbies hate all other life in turn. Drow and duergar exterminate them as pests, and even illithids and aboleths are reluctant to use them as slaves. Kenku especially despise dire corbies, and kenku gangs have gone to great lengths in the past to not only kill dire corbies but to erase all traces of them from history. This enmity likely stems from the fact that dire corbies and kenku were both created from a curse placed upon intelligent giant ravens by the demon prince Pazuzu centuries ago. Whereas most kenku have turned their back on the Prince of Evil Aerial Creatures, the dire corbies have been thoroughly warped both physically and mentally by the savage hatred that boils behind Pazuzu’s genteel and manipulative exterior. Kenku view dire corbies as a hated reminder of the demonic nature of their own existence. Dire corbies speak a crude dialect of Kenku, and dire corbies with an Intelligence of 10 or higher usually learn Undercommon, which they use to threaten and curse. Strategy and Tactics Dire corbies are creatures driven by insane, violent passions, and they are highly unlikely to think tactically when presented with a target for their unquenchable rage. A single dire corby is unlikely to attack a large group such as an adventuring party, but in any numbers they view themselves as invincible. Dire corbies are tireless and fearless, fighting until death and capable of pursuing fleeing prey through miles of twisting caverns. They usually initiate combat with their doomscreech, entering a rage, and charging into the thick of melee. They have little patience for ambush, and are unfamiliar with the use of ranged weapons. Dire Corby Society Dire corby society is a violent mob, governed loosely by might. Males and females are equal in strength, numbers and ferocity. Infighting is common and sometimes fatal. The strongest warrior usually holds a vague control over the squabbling horde, but all members of the tribe listen when a cleric or adept of Pazuzu speaks. Dire corby mating is common and violent, and females lay clutches of six to twenty eggs. Parental care is practically unheard of – once dire corby eggs hatch, the fledglings are left to find their own food. Cannibalism between siblings is practically universal, and few dire corby young survive past a few months. Dire corbies reach adulthood at age 5, and almost never make it to die of old age at 40. Dire corbies worship a particularly violent and nihilistic interpretation of Pazuzu, and any humanoid killed by a dire corby is “dedicated” to the demon prince by having its eyes and tongue plucked out before the kill is consumed. These grisly trophies are then worn as fetishes by dire corby chiefs and shamans. Dire corbies have little tool use besides the creation of crude stone weapons. Some of the most powerful tribes have “domesticated” hook horrors (Monster Manual 2, pg 126), which hunt with them. Dire corbies have an especially deep hatred for bats and bat-like creatures, resenting their ability to fly. Treasure Dire corbies have no need for wealth and rarely use tools, but they do love treasure. Shiny objects such as coins are prized, and red gems such as garnets, jasper and especially rubies are viewed as sacred, the transformed eyes of sacrifices to Pazuzu. Especially powerful dire corbies may use magic weapons, but any other magical gear is kept without knowledge of its true purpose. A typical dire corby has standard treasure for a creature of its CR. A normal treasure might consist of 200 gp, two carnelian gems worth 50 gp each, an everburning torch and a masterwork light steel shield bespattered with filth. Dire Corby Lore Knowledge (nature) DC Result 13 Dire corbies are savage monstrous humanoids that live deep underground. 18 Dire corbies usually fight with their bare hands, but sometimes use gigantic morningstars or clubs. Their shrieking can strike fear into even the strongest heart. 23 Dire corbies are immune to fear, but bright lights hurt their eyes. All other Underdark races hate them. 28 Dire corbies are especially hated by kenku, who view them as shameful relatives. Dire Corby CR 3 Usually CE Monstrous Humanoid Init +1; Senses Listen +3, Spot +3, darkvision 120ft, light sensitivity Languages Kenku AC 14, touch 11, flat-footed 13 (+1 Dex, +3 natural) hp 19 (3 HD) Immune fear Fort +3, Ref +4, Will +3 Spd 40ft (8 squares) Melee 2 claws +6 (1d6+3) or Large morningstar +6 (2d6+3) and claw +1 (1d6+1) Base Atk +3; Grp +10 Atk Options rage Special Actions doomscreech Abilities Str 16, Dex 13, Con 15, Int 7, Wis 11, Cha 8 SQ powerful build Feats Ability Focus (doomscreech) (B), Alertness, Endurance Skills Hide +2, Listen +3, Spot +3 Environment Any underground Organization Solitary, pair, flock (3-12) or mob (4-40) Treasure Standard Advancement By character class Favored Class Barbarian Level Adjustment +2 Doomscreech (Ex): Once per day as a move action, a dire corby can give a horrifying screech. All creatures within 60 feet that can hear the doomscreech must make a DC 12 Will save or be shaken for 1 minute. This is a mind-influencing fear effect. The save DC is Charisma based. Light Sensitivity (Ex): A dire corby is treated as dazzled when in bright light (such as sunlight or the light created by a daylight spell). Powerful Build (Ex): A dire corby is treated as being one size larger for the purposes of any opposed check with a size modifier (such as grapple checks, bull rush attempts and trip attempts) and for the purposes of wielding weapons. Rage (Ex): Once per day, a dire corby can enter a rage like a 1st level barbarian, giving it a +4 bonus to Strength and Constitution, a +2 bonus on Will saves and a -2 penalty to Armor Class. This rage lasts for a number of rounds equal to 3 plus the dire corby’s Constitution modifier, or 7 rounds for the average dire corby. When raging, the dire corby’s statistics change as follows: AC 12, touch 9, flat-footed 11 hp 25 Fort +5, Will +5 Atk 2 claws +8 (1d6+5) or Large morningstar +8 (2d6+5) and claw +3 (1d6+2) Grp +12 Abilities Str 20, Con 19 Category:Zenku Category:Humanoids Category:Avians